One of THose Days
by Stun04
Summary: ONE SHOT COMPLETE Elizabeth Webber is having a rough day at Kelly's and Jasper Jacks is turning from an occasional customer to something more. Please be warned this story is not Courtney friendly.


Hey gang; this is just a short story that popped into my head. I am a huge fan of GH and my stories tend to follow a romance between Elizabeth Webber and Jasper Jacks. It has never happened on the show but hey that's why we have fan fiction, so we can be head-writer for a day. I actually like Carly, Sonny, Courtney, Jason and Ric but I'm making them annoying just because I can. Faith is just going to be herself. Elizabeth never went back to Ric after the panic room and the Zander pregnancy never happened.

As you all know the drill I have no affiliation to GH and I don't own any characters cause if I did I would be very happy and very rich

So please enjoy the story and leave me some feedback, good and bad is accepted.

One of Those Days

Elizabeth Webber wondered what she did in a past life to cause her this much grief. She was beginning to believe she must have been a serial killer or something because she was being punished. It was another shift at Kelly's that started from bad to worse. First Penny called in and now Elizabeth was working a double shift and normally it wouldn't be so bad but she worked a double the day before and was working another tomorrow. It also was not helpful that at the moment her least favorite people were all in at once. Nothing was more pathetic then to take orders form people you can't stand. It killed her sometimes having to wait on people who took any opportunity to make her feel like dirt. She liked being a waitress she enjoyed what she did and it upset her when people acted like she was below them.

At the moment the diner was relatively busy. At one table sat Sonny and Carly Corinthos and Jason and Courtney Morgan. Across the room sat Elizabeth's ex husband, Ric Lansing and Faith Roscoe. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile grimly to herself as she noticed Ric throwing hateful glances in Sonny's direction. Some things never change; in fact it was those things that had ended their marriage. At the table near the door was Elizabeth's other ex Lucky Spencer with his brother Nicholas Cassadine and his girlfriend Gia Campbell. That stung a little to see them because they used to be her best friends, things had gone sour after she had left Lucky at the alter. The friendships became frayed and then severed. Finally Jasper Jacks sat at the counter. Elizabeth didn't know Jax very well but she couldn't help but feel relieved that he was there. Somehow it felt safe to have one person in the joint be someone who wasn't considered an enemy. Elizabeth was sure he thought she was nuts, she had done her best to not leave the radius of the counter unless really necessary. She had refilled his coffee more times than she could count. He didn't seem to mind though, he was looking at some legal documents and just smiled at her when she passed by. Yup she was very glad he was there.

She heard a clicking sound and found to her annoyance Carly hitting her cup to get Elizabeth's attention. Elizabeth took a deep breath and headed towards the table.

"Are you all set to order?" Elizabeth asked

"It's about time you came to take our order. I swear I don't know how my mom keeps this place running when she has morons working here." Carly said snidely.

"Hey" Courtney piped in. Courtney was what Elizabeth would consider a substitute worker she came in once in awhile to cover a shift but when she did work she sat around and accomplished nothing.

"With the exception of you Court, this place would burn to the ground if you weren't here." Carly said.

Elizabeth did her best to bite her tongue her main objective was to get their orders and get out. Sonny and Jason ordered their food with no problems. Elizabeth really didn't have a problem with them. She used to be friends with Sonny and her and Jason had a quasi-relationship that just had bad timing. No it was their respective wives that made Elizabeth feel like someone was pulling her hair out strand by strand.

"I want a chef salad with four tomatoes, no cucumbers and I'll have the soup of the day but I don't want any celery in it so make sure you remove it before you bring to me." Carly ordered.

"Ok I want a hamburger with onions and pickles I also want fries and a cup of beet stew." Courtney ordered.

"Do you mean the beef stew? We don't have beet stew today" Elizabeth asked.

"What's the difference?" Courtney asked popping her gum and twirling her hair. Elizabeth couldn't even muster a response she glanced at the rest of the group and noticed they were all distracted. Sonny and Jason were talking and Carly was looking in a compact.

"Uh meat and vegetable?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Whatever" Courtney said and went back to staring at the wall with a glazed over look.

"Ok I'll get that right out to you." Elizabeth said. She got to the counter and put the orders in. She started to refill the salt and pepper shakers when she heard a noise. She glanced up to see Jax with his fist to his mouth and snickering. Realizing she heard him he cleared his throat.

"Uh sorry about that I was just wondering what animal the beet came from." With that he started chuckling while throwing and unbelieving glance Courtney's way.

Elizabeth smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad. Perhaps she wasn't a serial killer in her past life after all; maybe she had just been a thief.

"I don't know how you do it, talking to this group has to be mind numbing enough but waiting for them to make their own decisions that has to be torture." Jax said looking at Elizabeth.

"It's not so bad, it's just annoying when they come in all at once. Sometimes I think there is a sign out front that says check your brain cells at the door. Present company not included." Elizabeth said.

Jax smiled at her and Elizabeth once again realized how good looking he was. She wasn't blind she had noticed him before but never really talked to him.

"Actually I shouldn't say things like that; I'm just having a rough day." Elizabeth said. As much as she disliked people here it wasn't right to insult them while she was working. What she did on her free time was a whole different ball game.

"Ok well I'll make you a deal, if you feel the need to say it just write it down and I'll say it for you." Jax said with a smile.

"Will do" Elizabeth said as she walked around the counter. She was off to take Ric and Faith's order. Her brief conversation with Jax made her feel a little better though.

As she was headed their way she noticed Lucky, Nicholas and Gia leaving, she decided to give her self a moment and clear their check first. They left her a fifty cent tip and they spent over twenty dollars of food. Just lovely.

"Everything ok?" Jax asked her.

"Uh yeah. Just one of those days you know?" Elizabeth said giving a smile to Jax.

"You should smile more often." Jax said.

"Oh and why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because you have a beautiful smile, it lights up your whole face." Jax said simply.

Whoa where did that come from Elizabeth wondered. She felt a light blush touch her cheeks. She glanced at Jax and saw him looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face. She felt her stomach flutter. Knock it off Webber, she told herself. You are the last person who needs to be looking for this. Just moments ago you had three failed relationships under one roof. He is just being polite so don't look too much into it.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said shyly. She went to Ric and Faith's table.

"How can I help you today?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe by falling off a large cliff." Faith said giving Elizabeth a sneer.

"Knock it off Faith" Ric said. "Elizabeth how are you? You don't return my phone calls. I miss you."

Elizabeth couldn't believe this. He still didn't get it, even as he sat here with his mistress wondering why Elizabeth would never give him another chance.

"I've been busy Ric and I don't return your calls because I have no reason to talk to you so I advise you order quickly before I have to leave to go to another table." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"You're not that busy at the moment, why can't we talk right now?" Ric asked after placing his and Faith's order.

"Um Miss I need a coffee refill" Elizabeth heard Jax call to her. She bit down the snicker that was about to come out and covered it with a cough. There was no way he needed any coffee she had just refilled his cup.

"Duty calls" Elizabeth said with a fake smile. As she went behind the counter she noticed Jax had a completely filled cup of coffee. Her fake smile became genuine and she let out a little burst of laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but you seemed to need a rescue." Jax whispered leaning in close to her with a mischievous grin.

"Anytime please feel free to interrupt I won't stop you." Elizabeth whispered back. "In fact any kind of distraction would be highly appreciated."

"Hmm ok next time I'll just jump on the counter and do a song and dance while you sneak out the back." Jax said.

"That could work, I was thinking something along the lines of a big weapon." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Now that could be fun." Jax said with a laugh. "The question is, what kind of weapon would you use?"

"Hmm how about a I release a bunch of hungry tigers?" Elizabeth asked suddenly enjoying this bizarre conversation. As strange as it was it was very refreshing to make jokes with someone.

"That could be tough; you'd have to round them up when they were finished." Jax said scratching his chin. "How about a tribe of cannibals"?

"Ick, I don't think that would be good for business," Elizabeth grinned. "How about…a rocket launcher?"

"That is brilliant. Ignore the cost of repairs to the diner when you were done it could be worth it." Jax said.

"Elizabeth when you are done goofing off while my mother pays you could you check on our order" Carly's shrill voice interrupted their fun.

"In fact I think I'll even give you the money to fund it." Jax said

Elizabeth burst out into laughter making everyone look at her. She didn't care, this was the first time in ages where she had a genuine laugh. Things were looking up, in fact Elizabeth was sure that her past life status had moved from thief to possibly littering once. Elizabeth noticed Jason stand up and leave. So much for his order.

Elizabeth gathered up the food and headed towards the Corinthos/Morgan table. She distributed the food and turned to leave.

"Hey where is my beet stew? This has meat in it." Courtney asked

"We don't have beet stew, only beef." Elizabeth said.

"Well you should have said something." Courtney whined. "I'm not gonna eat this. It is your fault." With that Courtney pushed the stew away and Elizabeth watched as the bowl went off the side of the table and landed on the floor with a resounding crash. She sighed as she saw her shoes get covered in the stew.

"That is coming out of your paycheck Elizabeth." Carly quickly informed her.

"Aww did the little milkmaid have an accident?" Elizabeth heard Faith say behind her. Seconds later Ric was standing beside her.

"Faith leave Elizabeth alone, I mean it." Ric said with a false sense of furtiveness.

"Or what Ric?" asked Sonny. "You going to chain her to a wall too?"

Ric tired to stutter through an answer but couldn't.

"I don't know what you are getting so hostile for Ric. You know you want me and you keep taking me back so what does that say about you?" Faith replied coolly.

"Well he was married to Elizabeth." Carly said.

Before Elizabeth could say anything the group started to argue. Everyone except Courtney, she just sat there with a perplexed look on her face. After a few moments she started to laugh like a donkey.

"Oh my gosh, that was so funny Carly, he married Elizabeth. You are so witty." Courtney said just getting the joke.

Nope Elizabeth had to have been Jack the Ripper; it was the only way to explain it. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Jax stand up. Elizabeth prayed he wasn't leaving though she wouldn't blame him if he was. Instead he came over to the group and put his hand on Elizabeth's back. He cleared his throat loudly and by some miracle everyone quieted down.

"What I can't figure out is why you are all insulting Elizabeth when you are who you are. Faith you act like your special because you won the affections of a man who chained a pregnant woman to a wall. Sonny, well I don't really need to say how I feel about you. Carly, you insult Elizabeth but what do you have that is so great? A husband who hates your guts fifty percent of the time? And your friends? Yeah Courtney is obviously a winner. May I make a suggestion? Buy a hamster; your chances of an intelligent conversation with it would be double of what you could get with Courtney. And Courtney I can't even insult you to your face it just wouldn't be fair." Jax said to the group.

"Thanks Jax" Courtney said with a smile. She leaned to Carly and whispered loudly. "I always knew he liked me."

Carly rolled her eyes and for the first time let herself see in Courtney what everyone else seemed to, an empty space.

"And as for you Ric" Jax said turning to Elizabeth's ex. "You deserve everything you get, including Faith. You gave up one of the kindest and most beautiful woman I have ever known. I have been coming into this diner for years, and everyday Elizabeth serves me my coffee. To all of you it might not be a noble position but when you see people's faces light up because they are just talking to her; she puts you all to shame. She's not just a waitress; she's a good person as well."

Elizabeth felt tears form in her eyes. No one has ever stood up for her like that. When she talked to people in the diner it wasn't to improve her social standing, but because she was genuinely interested in them. To have someone see that in her made her feel proud and humble at the same time. She looked at Jax and instead of seeing a regular customer who tipped well and made small talk, she saw a friend.

She was brought from her thoughts by Sonny touching her shoulder. "I can't apologize for the actions of others, but I can apologize for the way I've treated you. I'm truly sorry, we were friends once and I would like to try again. My mother was a waitress it is what she did to feed me when I was a kid. There is nothing low about it and if I ever made you feel that way then I am sorrier then you could ever know. I have to get to a meeting but thank you for lunch. I didn't get to eat a lot but it was delicious.

Sonny stood up and was followed by Carly. Carly looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry I was hard on you. We don't always get along and we probably never will, but maybe we could make a point of being civil to one another." Carly said.

'Thank you and I would like that." Elizabeth said slightly shocked.

Courtney went with them without a word Elizabeth wasn't sure if Courtney even knew what was going on. Elizabeth turned to see Faith dragging Ric out the door, and he of course followed her like a puppy. Suddenly she found herself alone with Jax.

"I don't know what to say, I mean thank you hardly covers what you just did for me. No one has ever stood up for me like that." Elizabeth said stumbling on her words she was just too shell shocked at the events in the last five minutes to comprehend anything.

"There is no thank you required. I was just telling the truth. I have been coming in here day after day and I've watched you. You are a very special person. I have always wanted to ask you out but the timing has never been any good. Is there any chance I can take you out for dinner tonight? I have had nothing but coffee for awhile and need some solid food." Jax asked.

"I would love to" Elizabeth said in a quick breath. This had to be a dream; she must have fallen asleep at some point because this was too strange. Then Karma hit her.

"I can't though; I'm working a double because Penny called in sick. I have to stay here tonight. With that statement it was if the gods had smiled down on her, Penny walked through the door.

"Elizabeth, I am feeling better so I thought I'd come in so you could cut out early." Penny said grabbing an apron..

Elizabeth looked a Jax and found herself lost in his eyes.

"I guess I can make it to dinner after all. How about you let me change and I'll meet you in an hour?" Elizabeth asked.

"You go home and do whatever it is you want and when you are ready you call me and I will come pick you up. Deal?" Jax said taking her hand gently.

"That will be fine with me, so I'll just call you," she felt the butterflies in her stomach race around and she tried to steady her hand when he handed her a card with his number on it.

"Until tonight" Jax said and with that he placed a gentle kiss on her hand and left the diner.

Elizabeth stood there for a second and then a huge grin spread across her face. She must have been a good person in her past life for things to be going this well.

THE END

Ok so that was my story. I know it wasn't the best but it 3:30 in the morning and I'm getting tired. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think. It can be good or bad. I take compliments and criticisms, so thank you and don't forget to review.


End file.
